Restaurants, retail stores, offices, factories, and residences are a few of many types of buildings that require energy efficient and low cost alternatives for managing air temperature and air circulation. One device that is known for such applications is a track-mounted fan that can be used in conjunction with track lighting and other track-mounted fixtures. However, known track-mounted fans suffer from a number of problems. For example, such fans are unstable and are subject to vibration, which can also create problems with other track mounted fixtures. In addition, such track-mounted fans are difficult to control and are often beyond the unaided reach of employees, tenants or others.